


orbital

by misura



Category: The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orbital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



_Dear Miss Banning,_

_my sincere thanks for the print you sent me. I have created a space for it in my living room. My ex-wife has informed me it clashes horribly with the furniture. Needless to say, I don't agree with her._

_Given that no official charges have been filed against you, I hope that maybe one day you'll let me thank you in person - over dinner, say? We can do take-out, if you're dead-set against pizza; I'm easy._

_Regards,  
Mike McCann_

*

_Dear Mike,_

_that smuggling case you're not working on? Try the warehouse on Pier 27H, tomorrow night at three._

_Pizza works, but make it good. You may be easy - I'm not, and I'm not cheap, either._

_Cheers,  
CB_

*

_Dear Michael,_

_enclosed, please find one plane ticket to Morocco. It's not for you._

_Your taste in art is admirable, if by necessity somewhat modest, which is understandable. I was shocked to see how little the good city of New York pays those charged with keeping its streets safe._

_If anything in the catalogue accompanying this note (which, I feel I should add, _is_ for you) catches your eye, do let me know. I'll be more than happy to find you a reproduction to tastefully decorate your home with. (On that note, let us not speak of your furniture.)_

_Cordially yours,  
TC_


End file.
